1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bra strap coupler and more particularly pertains to a new bra strap retainer for preventing the straps from falling from the user's shoulders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bra strap coupler is known in the prior art. More specifically, a bra strap coupler heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,004; U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,164; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,900; U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,153; U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,139; U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,329; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,133.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bra strap retainer. The inventive device includes a retaining member having an elongate main portion and opposite end portions which are adapted to keep straps of a bra on a user's back in proximate relationship to one another.
In these respects, the bra strap retainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the straps from falling from the user's shoulders.